


Everything on Earth

by Acai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmate AU, getting together?, kind of, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: Lance missed Keith, impossibly, because they'd never really spoken, even if they were soulmates. 
And Lance missed home, tremendously, because he'd known it like the back of his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's going to Anime Demoii tomorrow [10/22/16], I'll be there as Kenma. Hmu and we'll talk about Klance.

Sometimes the ship seemed too big. Maybe it was a fitting size for a whole fleet, or for whoever those first paladins were—maybe they had different standards ten thousand years ago—but to Lance, it was simply too big. There was so much unfilled, empty space. And Lance supposed he should be used to _space_ by now, but it taunted him nonetheless. Everything was louder in an empty room, and his head never seemed to be an exception to that rule.

On Earth there had only seemed to be small rooms. Or, if a room _was_ big, crowded rooms. Never empty space like on the ship. The rooms at home were always filled with family members, the rooms at school were filled with other kids, even his dorm at _school_ at least had Hunk. Not to mention, it was a small room. It hadn’t been hard to fill it up with beds and furniture and piles of books that they were never going to use to actually study. It was a wonder, really, that they didn’t get kicked out in the first month.

And if Lance had thought that he was homesick at _flight school,_ he’d been in for a wonderfully horrible surprise when he’d travelled millions of light years away to who-knows-where in the middle of space. The garrison had been painfully close compared to this.

Lance worked his way through the halls—they all looked the same—and tried not to dwell on it. Dwelling on things only tending to make things _worse,_ and Lance wasn’t completely up for that. Lance was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one who felt homesick. He knew Shiro missed Earth, and Hunk wasn’t afraid of admitting that he missed his family. Pidge missed their family, and the way things had been on Earth. And Keith—well, maybe Keith was the exception, but maybe that was just because Lance had never really _spoken_ with Keith.

Lance missed Keith, impossibly, because they'd never really spoken, even if they were soulmates.

And Lance missed home, tremendously, because he'd known it like the back of his hand.

Living in the same vicinity with Keith, of course they’d spoken before. But they’d never really conversed. Lance didn’t know his favorite color, and Lance didn’t know his favorite song, and Lance didn’t know what he was going to miss most about Earth if they never went back. Then again, Lance didn’t really know those things about himself either.

His favorite color—blue? It might have been blue. But it might have been red. Maybe Keith’s favorite color was red. Or maybe it was blue.

It was weird that they’d never spoken, it was weird that they both pretended like they didn’t know. But the tattoos weren’t really _hidden,_ not when you looked for them on everyone. Lance knew for a fact that the tattoo on Keith’s forearm was the exact same as the one on Lance’s. He’d studied it for any little difference, but it was undeniably the same. Before they’d met it had been an oval, slender and pointed. And once they’d met it had filled itself in into a leaf, twisting and intricate and colorful. And it was the same on Keith’s arm—Lance _knew_ it was.

But they’d never spoken. If Keith didn’t want a soulmate, Lance could deal with that. But he couldn’t deal with never talking, and he couldn’t deal with not knowing. Maybe if he knew, it would be a little bit easier to deal with everything else, without worrying about _why_ _they’d never even spoken._

Lance didn’t really have a favorite song. He only ever really listened to whatever Pidge had stocked on a contraband iPod that they’d snuck in. Maybe Keith liked Shania Twain. Lance wouldn’t be very surprised.

As for what he’d miss most about the Earth—maybe the ocean. Was that too cliché? He’d only been to the ocean once, when he’d been little, but it had beautiful. Maybe he’d miss the holidays. He’d miss the way that the food tasted, and he’d miss the hum of people talking together and the little kids fighting. And Lance was thinking about Earth as if he could never go back, as if he knew with certainty that he was going to die out here.  But maybe he _was_ certain. How would he manage to survive and get back to Earth, when he didn’t even know where Earth was?

Slipping down another  hallway—why were they all lit up? Could the ship just tell where he was going?—Lance stopped before he managed to get himself lost. Lance figured that if he got himself lost, he really wouldn’t stand any chance of making it back to Earth. He’d just lose himself in the seemingly endless halls of the seemingly infinite ship and he’d never see a beach again.

Lance exhaled, sliding down the wall and drawing his knees up to his chest. If he closed his eyes and put on a pair of headphones, he could pretend like he was just sneaking out of piano lessons again. Lance didn’t recognize the song that was playing, but it sounded like everything else Pidge had smuggled onto the space ship. Lance had never really been _grateful_ for Pidge’s rule-breaking tactics before, maybe slightly amused, but never thankful. Now on the other hand, Lance was incredibly thankful for Pidge’s inability to listen to the most simplistic of rules. Closing his eyes he could forget about the dark corridors and pretend like they were the halls of the school, and stuffing his nose into his sleeves he could pretend like the air was the same stuffy air as before rather than the crisp, cold air of the ship. He could pretend like he was listening to music to look busy rather than to stop hearing the loud hum of the ship.

He wasn’t entirely sure _how long_ he spent pretending to be somewhere else completely, but the song changed so many times that it had long since become background noise without any real meaning.

A hand touched his shoulder and Lance didn’t react for a solid second. Then, coming to his senses, he shifted his eyes open and moved to look Keith in the eyes.

“Where have you been?” Keith’s voice sounded accusing, like Lance should have been somewhere else. He probably should have been.

“Here,” Lance replied, stuffing his face back into his sleeves. Keith paused, like that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. It probably wasn’t.

“Why? Dinner was an hour ago. We were supposed to train as a group afterwards…Allura had another exercise planned, but…” Keith trailed off, then sat down on the ground next to Lance. “But I didn’t want to do those anyway, so thanks I guess.”

“They sent you?”

“Huh?” Keith gave him a confused look, and then his eyes cleared up. “Oh, no. It just would have been weird without you there.”

Lance didn’t reply, unsure of what to say. “We don’t talk,” he said instead. “Why don’t we talk?”

“We’ve never had anything to talk about,” Keith replied carefully. “But I think it’s maybe because we didn’t put enough effort towards it.”

“So you know, then?”

“How could I not?” Keith shifted, slouching against the wall. “But we’re both here now. So let’s talk.”

Lance shifted his head so that he was looking towards Keith. Keith was _here_ now, and it was the perfect opportunity to really talk. Hadn’t he spent at least hours every day waiting for this? But now that it was here, he really didn’t know what to say.

“Favorite color? Favorite song?”

“I don’t really have favorites,” Keith admitted. “Maybe purple. I like purple. But I’ve never really listened to music.”

Lance worked his lip, linking about Keith’s reply. He handed one of the earbuds, discarded on the ground, to Keith. “This is Pidge’s music, and it’s kind of shit, but maybe you’ll find a favorite.”

Keith regarded it for a second like he was trying to decide if it was trustworthy or not. Lance opened his mouth to comment, but Keith put it in before Lance could say anything. “What about you? You’ve got to have favorites, if you’re asking.”

_Red,_ Lance thought. _I like red the best._

“Blue, _duh._ ”

“Of course,” Keith mumbled, rolling his eyes. “What should I have expected?”

They sat in silence, because neither of them could really decide what to say. They’d spent years skirting _around_ each other, and the talking was terribly foreign.

“What are you going to miss about Earth?” Lance murmured, face tucked back into his knees.

Keith glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. “About Earth? I dunno. Maybe the sunsets. Is that why you’re all the way down here?” He paused. “It’s fine to miss Earth, anyway. I was never particularly attached to it, but…what do you miss about it?”

“The ocean. The people. The holidays. The air. The sound. The weather. Everything.”

“Everything?” Keith mused, raising an eyebrow at Lance. “Well, that’s an awful lot to miss, isn’t it?”

“Well, I miss it all.”

Keith snorted, hesitantly moving over so that he was sitting closer to Lance. “We’ll go back someday, and you can show me all the things you miss, then.”

“I’d have to show you everything.”

“That’s fine.” Keith’s hair fell into his face, and his nose scrunched up when he thought deeply. “You can show me everything. Maybe I’ll find things to miss, then.”

Lance scoffed without fire behind it, moving so that he was sitting upright rather than curled in on himself. “You? Missing things? Nope, can’t imagine it. That sounds awfully unlike you.”

Keith shrugged, just  once. “Well, sitting in a dark corridor by yourself sounds more like a _me_ thing to do than a _you_ thing to do. So how about we go and see if we have enough time to slip into the last bit of training?”

“I thought you didn’t want to go,” Lance muttered, standing up anyway. Keith stood up next to him, offering out a hesitant hand.

“Not particularly.”

Lance accepted the hand, and there was something awkward in the way that they attempted to see how they fit together. But then it clicked and everything fit, and it was all still awkward and new, but Lance was pretty sure he’d like to be able to show Keith everything someday.

Maybe they’d get back to Earth, and maybe they wouldn’t. If they didn’t, then Lance would die out here in space with Keith somewhere nearby. And if they did, then Lance supposed he’d just have to show Keith all of everything on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Aobajosighs  
> [Now accepting prompts and requests.]


End file.
